The Big Bang
Plot: The birds have been eating Stan's crop so Stan and Little Red Tractor decide to do something about it. Stan has an idea and heads back to Gosling Farm. On Stan's way to Gosling farm he meets Stumpy and Nipper Stan tells Stumpy all about the birds and his crop. Stumpy tells Stan he saw the birds the other day from his Windmill. Stan asks Stumpy for some of Stumpy's old cloths Stumpy agrees. Stan then tells Stumpy to drop the old clothes off and Gosling farm and tells Stumpy he's going to build a scarecrow. Then at the Garage Nicola spills oil over her clean overalls and Walter gets a bucket stuck to his head after they both hear a loud bang. Stumpy then falls off Nipper after hearing the loud noise as well and his hat falls onto a sheep's head. Then at Gosling farm Stan was just about to start work on his scarecrow when he too hears the loud sound which scares mostly Patch who hides in the barn. After Stan soothed Patches feelings Stan and Little Red Tractor decide to investigate. Stan makes a stop at the Garage where he talks to Walter both Stan and Walter have heard the bangs. Then Nicola bangs her head underneath Sparky while trying to fix Sparky. Stan decides to visit Mr Jones to see if he knows anything. At the Windmill Elsie asks what Stumpy has been doing then the loud bang happens again and Elsie's cake fly's straight onto Stumpy's head and Stumpy's hat lands on Elsie. When Stan and Little Red Tractor arrive at Mr Joneses farm yard Harvey and Big Blue great them. Then Mr Jones greats Stan with a hand shake Mr Jones then talks about getting a 'State of the Art' tractor putting Big Blue as an example. Stan changes the subject to the big bangs Mr Jones then proudly shows his gas powered bird scaring machine. Mr Jones explains that the machine lets of a loud noise to scare away the birds from his crops. Stan the tells Mr Jones that the machine has been scaring half the neighbor hood Mr Jones says that people have to keep up with technology. Stumpy decides to find out where the noises are coming from then he hears another bang and trips over into a bucket. At Gosling farm Ryan and Amy are helping to build the scarecrow they ask what about the clothes and Stan tells them Stumpy is giving some of his old clothes. Stumpy arrives albeit by crashing into a wall Stumpy thinks they should do something about the bangs Stan agrees and comes up with a plan. At the Garage Stan tells Walter and Nicola about Mr Jones's new machine Nicola adds that's why Mr Jones ordered lots of Gas cans. Stan explains his plan to Nicola and Walter. Stan's idea is that if Mr Jones's next gas cans are empty the bird scaring machine wouldn't work and Stan would be able to persuade Mr Jones to build a scarecrow Nicola wouldn't charge anything for the empty cans so it wouldn't cost Mr Jones anything. So Walter and Nicola agree. At Stan's field Ryan, Amy and Stan have put up the finished scarecrow and the birds aren't eating any of Stan's crops.Then Mr Jones arrives in Big Blue Amy asks Stan what Stan's going to say Stan realizes he doesn't know what he'll say to Mr Jones. Mr Jones says he's got a field full of birds Mr Jones checked the machine nothing seemed to be wrong with it but it still wouldn't work so he called a mechanic who found empty gas cans. Mr Jones the says he went to the Garage and Nicola tells him the whole story. Mr Jones says that Stan has made his point and admits the bangs were a bit much. All the while Little Red Tractor is laughing albeit shaking from side to side. Mr Jones then asks if perhaps the scarecrow experts Ryan and Amy if they would build a scarecrow for him in which they agree. Mr Jones then says if the birds come back the bangs come back then Stumpy comes up to the group after Mr Jones left saying that it was much quieter that morning. Than when Stumpy leaves Little Red Tractor lets of a few bangs of his own which makes Stumpy fall of Nipper no one was heart. Characters: * Little Red Tractor * Stan * Ryan * Amy * Stumpy * Nicola * Walter * Sparky * Big Blue * Mr Jones * Patch * Harvey * Elsie * Repair Man (Mentioned) Locations: * Stan's Field * Gosling Farm * A Stone Bridge * The Garage * The Windmill * Beach Farm * Mr Jones's Field Trivia: * Even tho this is Little Red Tractors first episode Little Red Tractor appears the least in it in the whole series to date. Mistakes: Category:Season 1